1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer equipped with a communication function.
2. Related Background Art
In the above-mentioned technical field, there is already known for example, a personal computer with a facsimile communication function.
In such a conventional personal computer facsimile system, the facsimile communication and the telephone communication are manually selected by the operator. Also a facsimile apparatus generally has an automatic reception mode and a manual reception mode, and in the automatic mode, there is only achieved an automatic facsimile reception in response to a call from the communication line.
For this reason, if the operator is absent or the apparatus is set to the facsimile reception mode, another station wishing communication is unable to select a telephone communication or a facsimile communication.
Also in case of communication control by a computer, the computer cannot be used for other tasks during communication. A data communication apparatus with an automatic answering telephone function is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 014,387 filed Feb. 13, 1987, entitled "DATA COMMUNICATION APPARATUS" which is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,439 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 037,956 filed Apr. 13, 1987, entitled "COMMUNICATION APPARATUS", now abandoned in favor U.S. patent application Ser. No. 403,842 filed Sept. 5, 1989.